Xiles
by SSJMihoshi
Summary: 2 generations after Xavier mutants are more hated than ever before. Based on a live RPG with all new characters!
1. Intro and Characters

Hey everyone! It's me again, your friendly neighborhood SSJMihoshi. :) I don't know how original this is, but this story is based on a **real** RPG that's going on this very moment! So I can't guarantee where it will go or what will happen-that's the beauty of RPing with actual people! But now let's meet the characters!

* * *

**Name:** Jason Elias.  
**Mutant Nickname:** The Watcher  
**Age:** 50  
**Gender:** Male  
**Mutant Ability:** Has the ability to talk to people through his mind and see through their eyes.  
**Description:** Stands about 5' 9" and has no hair. Usually wears a suit and watches his mutants from the shadows. Because he doesn't fight he is not very muscular.  
**History:** Grew up reading about his family and its origins. Learned about a secret hideout his great great grandfather built. His great great grandfather was Xavier. He found this place to hide from the mutant haters and built up the X-iles. His first Recruit was a boy named Jerry.  
The two became very close and Jerry nearly mastered his power and has become a great fighter.  
**Played by:** Hinru

--

**Name:** Jerry Fierce  
**Mutant Nickname:** Kaze  
**Age:** 18  
**Gender:** Male  
**Mutant Ability:** Can control wind and make hurricanes and many other destructive things from the wind. Does not need to be outside in order to use it. He can summon up wind with his hands inside a building and make a type of blast out of it. Jerry knows many ways of using this power and can even use it to fly. He is definitely a mutant who can control his ability.  
**Description:** Has black feathery hair cut short and sharp black eyes. He is well-muscled and tanned from years of training, but isn't bulky. Stands about 5'10".  
**History:** Discovered his power at the age of 8 when he accidentally destroyed his house and killed his family. He was brought to the X-iles to learn how to control his ability and to become a member. He was the first member of the new X-men. Jerry considered the man who took him in as a father.  
**Played by:** Hinru

--

**Name:** David Thompson  
**Mutant Nickname:** Nightsever  
**Age:** 18  
**Gender:** Male  
**Mutant Abilities:** Flight and Energy Control (Can form energy and use it to make a solid item or in a blast.)  
**Description:** Wears black, steel-toed boots, black cargos, a black tee-shirt with a red Anarchy sign on it, and a black trench coat. He has dark blue eyes that glow with blue flames when he uses Energy Control. He has well tanned, white skin, black hair that goes to his shoulders and a goatee on his chin.  
**History:** David was more or less an outcast when he was living with his family. When he was 15, he learned of his flight ability. He hid it because of his parents' anti-mutant views. However, when he was 17, he blasted his dad in the face after he had hit David across the face for no reason other than he felt like it. He was kicked out of his house and lived on the street until Watcher took him in as a part of the new X-Men. He is still an outcast just because he feels like being so. He trains hard to master his abilities daily...  
**Played by:** Darkstar9999EX

--

**Name:** Seth Thompson  
**Mutant Nickname:** Death Spark  
**Age:** 23  
**Gender:** Male  
**Mutant Ability:** Mastery of Electricity  
**Description:** Very muscular, but is always wearing a full body suit that utilizes nano-technology and various other designs to boost his electrical output and slightly increase his physical strength. Due to his always wearing the suit, what he looks like without it has been all but forgotten.  
**History:** When at home, Seth would beat up, tease, and otherwise mistreat his younger brother, David. After his powers activated, Seth ran away from home, leaving David to be treated worse by his parents. While running, he was taken in by the Force for Mutant Independence, or FMI. The FMI trained Seth and outfitted him with his suit. He is currently obsessed with hunting down his little brother. He has heard rumors that David has join the X-iles, a group most hated by the FMI...  
**Played by:** Darkstar9999EX

--

**Name:** Rachel Kelly  
**Mutant Nickname:** Tinecailin (Don't laugh she spent a long time making up that name! It comes from two Gaelic words: tine meaning fire and cailin meaning girl or maid.)  
**Age:** 18  
**Gender:** Female  
**Mutant ability:** Pyrokenisis (can control fire) The fire originates from her wrists and hands (where the veins are nearest the skin).  
**Description:** She has curly reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes-gifts from her Irish parents. She is independent, but still very spunky and outspoken. She doesn't let herself get close to anyone because of her "episode." She likes the color green and can usually be found wearing a green shirt and blue-jeans.  
**History:** She discovered her powers when she was 16, on a date with her boyfriend. Things were starting to heat up when the surge of emotion caught her on fire. She was fine, but her boyfriend was burned almost to death. Her parents didn't know how to handle her and became distant. She eventually moved out, living at friends' houses or dingy apartments until Jerry found her. She prefers not to talk about her "episode." She has slowly become reconciled with her powers, but doesn't like to use them unless she has to.  
**Played by:** me, SSJMihoshi!

--

**Name:** Milliard Readmin  
**Mutant Nickname:** Scale  
**Age:** 19  
**Gender:** Male  
**Mutant Ability:** Able to change from a normal looking human to a metallic man-like figure.  
**Description:** Mill has long blonde hair with blue highlights, and brown eyes. A long white leather trench coat, reaching his ankles, covers a maroon-red shirt. He also wears black jeans and black steel-toed boots.  
**History:** Milliard is an assassin won by the highest bidder to do their dirty work for them, he has never been caught but decided to go freelance for a bit. Now he is looking for a new place while having a little fun. He always carries what looks like a normal leather bag. But inside that little bag is a little surprise not worth messing with.......  
**Played by:** Millard

--

**Name:** Yomiko Readmin  
**Mutant Nickname:** The Paper  
**Age:** 17  
**Gender:** Female  
**Mutant Power:** The ability to control paper.  
**Description:** She has black hair to just below her shoulders, and a smaller tan trench coat down to her knees. Underneath is a red vest and white shirt, black baggy leather pants, and black buckled shoes. She always carries a rolling steel suitcase, and a headset with mic.  
**History:** While secretly working next to Scale (Mill) as a partner & sister, she normally stays behind the scene but every once in a while comes out to help. She has become a freelance partner to Scale.  
**Played by:** Millard

* * *

And remember folks, this RPG is still in progress. I will only write chapters once there is enough to be written about or a decent break in the story. And we always need members! Especially girls. Rachel's lonely…::sweat:: If you want to join, just go to MSN Groups and look for the group RoleplayDimension. Then just scroll down until you see X-Men! I'll just add any new characters to this page as we get them. Now to get to the real meat of the story, the story! 


	2. A Normal Day

We don't own X-men or their respective movies/TV shows/comics. All new characters © their respective owners.

* * *

Many years after Charles Xavier died mutants became even more feared. Many humans were frightened by them and didn't know whether to kill them or try to make friends with them. Many corrupt officials decided to wage an all out war on mutants. New weapons called S. Sentinels were made in masses and sent to kill mutants or capture them for study. However a descendant of Xavier called The Watcher has been gathering mutants to fight against these mutant haters and their armies of machines. This group was dubbed the X-iles because they were hunted and humanity had given up on them. This group fights for all mutants and wants to once again be able to live without fear. This is their story. The story of… The X-iles 

A Normal Day

A form flew around the corner of a building, narrowly missing a powerful laser blast. He flew in through a broken window and sat in a dark corner waiting. A familiar voice entered his mind, _'Jerry, the Sentinel will be there any minute you have to move.'_

The mutant stood. _'I know, Jason,'_ he thought resolutely, _'but I am not running yet.'_ The air around him swirled faster and faster as the robot approached. The giant metal monster peered through the window and prepared to fire its laser once more but the powerful wind pushed it backwards. The Sentinel began pushing forward and the wind stopped for a second, only to reappear as a raging tornado, twirling around its feet and dragging it down with a giant crash. Grabbing a nearby bar of metal, the mutant flew out of the building. He tossed the bar downward and used the wind to throw it even harder. It penetrated the metallic skin of the robot and pierced the cameras, knocking out its vision.

Jerry flew off back towards the hideout and proceeded inside.

Meanwhile, David was engaged in his usual pastime, training in the holo-room. He winced after a particularly large explosion rocked the place. "Shit... Oops, a little too much English on that one..." He sighed and once again rose into the air. "Ok, let's try this one again…" he said, forming a ball of energy in his right hand. He concentrated hard, closing his eyes. _'Okay…Just because we call this "Energy Control" doesn't mean I have control…'_ He chucked the ball of energy and the target disintegrated into a shower of virtual fragments. _"Yes...That's what I was aiming for...I'm one step closer to focusing my powers...And it only took me three hours to do it..."__ He set himself down wearily and headed to his room to rest. _"Hopefully I won't have to run into anyone..." he muttered to himself.

In the living room Rachel plopped down in a huge armchair and took a bite of her sandwich. Poking the remote absentmindedly, she scrolled through the channels until she found one she liked. "Neat! Jeff Foxworthy!" He was milking the crowd with his signature "You know you're a redneck when..." bit.

"If yer richest relative biys a new house..." he began in a whiny Southern drawl.

"...and you have to help take the wheels off of it, you might be a redneck!" She echoed. "Man, I never get tired of that!"

"Those sentinels are getting smarter, or their programming is anyway," Jerry muttered to himself as he entered the mansion. He walked into the living room and noticed Rachel. "Well now, you're all just so active and talkative," he commented with a grin, sitting on the couch. "So how are you, Rachel? Anything good on?"

"Oh hi Jerry!" She smiled. _'He definitely looks cuter when he smiles,'_ she thought, _'otherwise he looks so fierce and cold…'_ "I'm watching Jeff Foxworthy. It's really old but I like it." She bit into her sandwich, being careful not to drop crumbs on the chair.

"Do you love these old TV programs?" he asked, looking to the screen. "Oh, and Jason wanted me to ask you if you had been training?" he continued. He watched diligently, hoping the program wouldn't cut into a news break about another mutant capture. All the mutants these days were either in hiding or captured, held in special prisons designed to keep them from using their powers. He was beginning to get angry just thinking about it.

The question struck a chord in Rachel. "Tell Jason I've been following the schedule," she replied, staring at the screen. The truth was, she didn't like to train. Not with others, anyway. She wasn't much of a fighter, and always thought she looked like a child next to Jerry and David. But the real reason...she glanced quickly at her hands. She couldn't always trust her power. It was easy enough to turn on--she just had to remember her days on the streets--but not as easy to turn off. She was always emotionally unstable afterwards. She didn't like not being in control of herself...

"How about some Sentinel training?" Jerry asked, looking again to the female mutant. "What do you say, we can release some stress by blowing them up in the training room." He grinned a little. "Plus we won't get captured if we mess up."

This snapped Rachel out of her daze. "I just started my sandwich," she whined, "you don't wanna wait for me, you know I'm the slowest eater. Plus it takes so long to get into my training suit. Putting on that fireproof stuff is like giving birth, 'ya know?" She smiled apologetically.

He chuckled a bit at her attempts to get out of training. "You could have just said no thanks." He stood up, and with a little wave jogged off to the holo-room.

Rachel sighed and stared at the TV screen. She **should** train, otherwise she'd surely get captured the next time the Sentinels attacked. Just thinking about those things got her blood boiling…

On the way there Jerry decided to fight smaller training bots instead of Sentinels. They were about six feet tall and could be challenging at times. He started the training session with 6 robots. As soon as it started he burst upwards taking flight. He hovered in the air for a minute, dodging laser blasts that came his way.

One of the robots flew up after him. Jerry watched its movements closely. As it got close he shot downward in a spiral. He spun just in time to miss a blast from the robot, then stuck his hand forward and pushed the air down hard smashing it down to the floor.

After a few minutes Jerry had destroyed the robots and the training simulation ended. He yelled out for the computer to restart the simulation and increase the level of the bots. He chose a large grocery store for an environment. As the simulation started, he stood in the cooking isle. A robot soon came running down the isle at him.

The mutant grinned as his hair began to flutter in the wind. Items on the shelves began to soar forward and smash the bot. As that was happening another one surprised him, smashing through from an adjacent isle and knocking over a display case.

Jerry jumped backwards began running as they blasted at him. He rolled to the right as yet another bot jumped at him. The mutant stood quickly then shuffled and stuck his left leg out kicking the bot into the shelves and knocking things over. He picked up an apple and threw it into the bot's face then jumped forward with a left and right punch.

Summoning up a powerful wind, he spun around his right arm and smashed the machine, launching him at the other two that were perusing him and destroying all three in the process.

But he had no time to rest as yet another bot smashed through the roof followed by two others. "Come on!" Jerry shot forward with a right kick and tripped one, then ran down the isle dodging blasts.

Jerry flew upwards and over the isle then landed and ran to the front. The bots, of course, followed. He parried one of their punches then spun his hands around in a circle and threw them towards the window. The robot spun around in a circle then flew outwards and smashed through the window, landing outside. The two remaining bots launched a double attack, one tossing a shopping cart at him as the other one blasted away. Jerry managed to push the shopping cart away from him but was hit by the laser attacks and fell down. He would have got blasted again but curled his body, pushing off the ground and rolling back. He then dived forward with some powerful blasts...

But right as the blasts were about to connect the training stopped and he was back in the large circular holo-room. It was completely metal and had many different features. This particular room made holographic images that appeared real and even felt real but were not.

As he was wondering what happened, he received a telepathic message from Jason. '_I am sorry to stop you but I need you to check out a point. I believe a new Sentinel factory is being used and we need to check it out to confirm this.'_

Jerry stood and wiped the sweat from his brow then thought, '_Okay, I will go.'_

There was a slight pause as Jerry began walking out to go get his suit on. '_I would like you to take Rachel and David with you,'_ Jason added.

Jerry sighed then said, "Alright."

----

David walked quietly down the hall. He was hoping to find Jerry, but he wasn't really sure. To be honest, David looked up to Jerry and the control he had over his powers. That may have been the only reason, but David really didn't care at this point. He soon found not Jerry, but Rachel. He decided he might as well talk to her, seeing as he had nothing better to do. Besides, maybe he could finally force himself to talk to someone who understood having little control.

"Hey Rachel..." he said lethargically. He really wasn't talkative most times, and being a little tired you couldn't expect much more from him. He did manage a soft smile as Rachel turned around to peer over the chair at him.

"David! Hi!" She put down her sandwich and got on her knees in the chair, putting her face on the same level as his. He looked harsh and foreboding to anyone who didn't know him, all that black. But his faint smile inspired something in her, like a lost puppy or something. He could control his power, which Rachel admired. Although she noticed he seemed a little frazzled when he was around Jerry. Who wasn't, he had been trained all his life practically, and was way better than either of them. Rachel smiled, "I've got an idea. Wanna do a little training with me? Nothing hard or anything..." she added, hoping he would accept. She didn't wanna train with Jerry, but felt like David would understand.

But she was interrupted as Jerry appeared, dressed for battle. His uniform consisted of black pants and white t-shirt, topped off with a black jacket and gold-colored belt with an X in the front. He also wore some fingerless gloves that had a gold stripe under the knuckles and on the wrist. They had a strange symbol on the back that looked like a black sun with fire around it. He certainly looked an imposing figure as he stood in front of them. "Suit up, we have a mission."

* * *

I know it's a little slow, but next chapter I promise lots of action, so stay tuned! 

Remember, this story is the collaboration **actual people**. If you want to be in the story, just click on over to MSN Groups, look for RoleplayDimension and sign up!


	3. Mission

We don't own X-men or their respective movies/TV shows/comics. All new characters © their respective owners.

* * *

The X-iles

Mission

"Suit up, we have a mission."

Rachel frowned as Jerry approached. So much for her training idea. Getting off the chair, she flipped off the TV. "Right, just a minute," she replied, smiling apologetically to David. "Oh well, what can 'ya do?" She walked off quickly down the hall, shoving the sandwich in her mouth.

She ate quickly as she squeezed into her suit. The whole thing was a fireproof material that Jason had developed especially for her, but was a pain to get on. It was a fairly tight body-suit with nothing attached that would catch on fire. The dark red material had an orange band down the middle of her chest and back, merging with another band at her waist line. The trademark X adorned two black shoulder pads. Her gloves had holes at her wrists and palms, where her fire originated, and had a fire symbol on the back. She tied her hair back tightly with a special fireproof hair tie-she hated it getting in her way during a battle-and returned to the living room. "I'm ready," she announced.

"Good let's get going." Jerry ran down into the secret room that held the vehicles, Rachel not far behind.

David felt a bit bad at being ignored... But he was used to it... He looked down at his uniform, how he hated it. It was an all black, skin-tight suit with shoulder, elbow, and knee-pads, each adorned with a red X. He was allowed a black trench coat, but it was crossed with a blue X. He really wasn't fond of the suit. It was energy and heat-resistant. Mostly due to his powers, but the suit was like this also because he often threw himself out into close-range combat and explosions would result. David also wore dark shades to "try and hide the change in his eyes." Sighing, he followed the others to the hangar.

They had a jet but it had been damaged and was being repaired. It was safer to use smaller vehicles anyway. Jerry of course could fly but not all of the others could. "Take one of the hover bikes," he suggested, "it is fast enough that you can escape if needed plus we should be able to stay clear of Sentinels if needed. I will fly by the side of you."

The mutant hovered in the air as Jason told them the coordinates. After about half an hour of travel and twenty minutes of hiding they got to the base. "We have to find a safe way in, I would suggest one of the windows or the roof."  
He looked around then turned to Rachel. "What do you think?"

"The roof..." suggested David, "windows more often than not have alarms..."

Jerry looked up at the roof. "Alright we will take the roof." After he said that he flew forward toward the roof. He noticed some guards though and landed quickly, running back to the others. "This place has a lot of guards; David you take the ones to the right of the building. Rachel you take the ones on the left. If you need help just call out. I will take the snipers on the roof and in the bushes."

Rachel nodded. "Right. When I'm done I'll join you on the roof."

"Fine, fine... A sneak attack..." muttered David, slowly making his way to the right.

He flew off quickly and snuck behind the ones in the bushes. He blasted them into a tree and knocked them out. He grabbed one of the rifles and used the scope to see which way the two on the roof were facing. Waiting until they were looking away, he sped upwards to them and knocked them out with some punches. He grabbed another rifle and began watching the other two.

Rachel slipped quietly around the building and knocked out a couple guards, dragging them into a dumpster. Rounding another corner, she saw a gate in the high fence leading to a parking lot. Beside the gate was a small security booth. "This must be the front," she said. "Better leave the guards alive, I'll bet that booth has cameras in it." Carefully avoiding the lights, she crept to the non-windowed side of the booth. Placing her hands on the wall, she slowly pumped energy into the booth, but she carefully checked herself to make sure it didn't actually catch on fire. After ten minutes of tediously raising the temperature inside the booth, she put her ear to the wall. She heard snoring coming from inside. "People fall asleep easier when it's warm," she smiled and moved on.

There were four guards in David's path. '_Using Energy Control would be too flashy to take them out,'_ he thought, _'__It would be best just to knock them out cold...'_ He chopped the first guard in back of the neck, dropping him. The second guard charged at David. This guard was elbowed in the chest, then punched in the stomach, causing him to pass out. The third guard tried to hit the alarm, but David was too fast for him. He flew up to the third guard and bent him over his palm. He decided one small blast couldn't hurt if the flash was covered by the guard's body. David blasted him point blank in the chest and he was out cold. He then went to meet up with the others...

As he watched them through the scope Jerry was impressed how far their abilities had come. He waited for the two mutants to get to the roof. "Good job you two, now let's get into the factory and scope out what they are doing with the sentinels nowadays."

David half wondered if he said it only to keep their morale up. David knew Rachel wasn't one hundred percent sure on her abilities, and David knew he wasn't all that skilled with his. "Can we go now?" he asked. He was hoping to finish up, then go back to base, maybe take Rachel up on her earlier offer or something...

Jerry walked to the door on the roof and tried to open it, but it was locked. He would have blasted it open but that might have made to much noise. He pulled out a small tool and placed it into the lock. A few clicks were heard then the door unlocked and he opened it. "Let's go, be careful of cameras and alarms."

Rachel was feeling a little pumped, ready for some action after all that tedious stuff. "Come on, David, we haven't even started yet!" She gave him a big pat on the back and followed Jerry quietly into the factory.

After moving slowly down the stairs and dodging alarms, they made it to the bottom. The door at the bottom was unlocked and he opened it then looked around. They were in a large room with boxes and crates all around. He saw some guards then quickly rolled behind some boxes, signaling for the others to follow when safe.

Jason talked into their minds. _'You three are in the storage area, that is where they keep all the parts for the Sentinels. You need to move further in to where they design and create the S. Sentinels.'_

Jerry didn't speak after he got the instructions, but ran quickly into the nearest hallway. After a few minutes of searching, they found the main computer room. Jerry turned to the others and whispered, "We are going to have to find a way to use their computers; we are going to need all the information we can get. Are either of you hackers?"

"I've done a little here and there..." said David. He walked up to the computer and started to hack into the system. Millions of lines of code appeared on the screen. David could easily understand it. Soon, however, he hit a firewall, one that would not been easily cracked.

"We've got a problem..." said David to the others, "This password is protected by a firewall, and I'm having trouble cracking it..." He kept typing away, but was still having a problem...

"Keep trying," Jerry said encouragingly. "Rachel, you watch his back and make sure nobody sees you, if they do stop them before they sound an alarm. Here is a data disk, copy as much info as you can get into it." The mutant looked around and made sure it was clear. "I am going deeper, I need to see what else I can dig up, I might be able to attain a pass code and some ID from somebody."

"Got it, Jerry," Rachel took the disc from him and laid it next to the keyboard as Jerry sneaked out.

The mutant hid behind some more boxes and went further in, making his way into the manufacturing part of the plant. He flew upwards and hid in a dark spot on the ceiling, holding tight to the rafters.

Jerry saw what he needed to, or what The Watcher needed to see anyway. As he began sneaking away a guard saw him and began firing. Jerry dodged the blasts then got to the guard and knocked him out. "That was close." The mutant thought to himself. Before he could get out of there he was smashed hard by something metallic and heavy. He was launched into the boxes and busted straight through them and hit into a wall. He groaned as he stood up, then looked straight up at his attacker. "Oh great," He said aloud as he kicked off the wall and gave the attacker a wind powered punch. It had little effect on it as it quickly grabbed him then tossed him through the wall…

----

Rachel watched in awe as millions of lines of code flashed by the screen, driven on by David's flying fingers. A small whistle escaped her as she exclaimed, "It's enough to give you a seizure!" After a minute of silent observation she added, "Try the most simple thing. I find when I'm butting my head against a wall, it's usually 'cause I don't see the door right in front of my face." She chuckled. "It's true, I really think too hard some-" She cut off as she heard someone walking down the hall. Walking to the window, she pressed herself against the glass to see who was coming through the drawn shade. From the buff figure and heavy steps, she figured it was a security guard. "Damn!" She whispered. _'__Well, I guess my best chance is to surprise him.'_ "David, someone's coming! Be ready to bolt if anything happens!"

She listened as the guard lingered in front of the door, then opened it and pulled him in as fast as she could. She successfully knocked away his walkie-talkie, but was so occupied doing that she didn't have time to knock him out. A small struggle ensued. It looked like the guard's bigger build would win, but at the last moment her agility saved her and she was able to subdue him, holding him face-down with a knee to the tailbone. "Hey Dave," she said suddenly, "you think he knows anything useful?"

"Well Rach, I think he could know _something_ of use, but would my gift of all this computer's data be a better present for you?" said David sarcastically. He was kinda happy at her using "Dave" instead of "David," kinda like a pet name or something, or was he reading too much into it? Anyway, he began to download a copy of the computer's data onto the disc.

"Oh…" Rachel was kind of disappointed, and totally didn't catch his calling her "Rach". "I thought maybe he'd know a password or something, but if you don't need one..." She knocked out the guard and dragged him to the corner. She jumped up, still full of spunk, and watched David as he worked. Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair. She was definitely fired up tonight. She'd have to watch herself so she didn't do anything rash.

He turned around and looked Rachel in the eyes. He was about to say something, but then thought better of it... He let the download continue, but he knew he should soon turn around to finalize it. As he was about to turn around, he thought of something to say, "So... Um, are you planning anything for like tomorrow or anything?" He then quickly turned around and got back to work. He wasn't sure what he was doing, so he just hoped she had blown it off...

"Hm?" Rachel stopped with her hand midway through her hair. Plans? Had David just asked her what she was doing tomorrow? Usually that line lead up to..._ 'No way! Shy little David?'_

She blinked, realizing she was holding her arm up in the air like a total idiot, and dropped it to her side. Not knowing how to reply, her tomboyish tendencies took over. "Naw, just the usual, you know. Toasting some Sentinels, watching Jeff Foxworthy for the millionth time. What about you?"

The line was out of her mouth before she could think. _'Of course he has something planned for tomorrow! That's why he's asking you duh!'_ She mentally kicked herself.

David wondered if she was inviting him to ask her somewhere. So, he just went for it. Without looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Well, I hoping to grab a bite to eat someplace... I know this great little cafe..." He left it at this, hoping she would catch on. He ejected the disc.

_'Holy crap. He really is.'_ "That's awesome, it would save me from having to use my hands as a stove for once. I mean, you'd think we could get some better appliances somewhere. And sandwiches and cold soup are only good for the first week or so..." She laughed sarcastically.

_'She's going to go?'_David thought to himself, amazed. He turned around, disc in hand, to look at her. He could tell she felt a lot like he did, confused by what they we're doing. _'But, why the confusion? It was only lunch right? Right, right? Yeah... Wasn't it?'_

_'Why is he surprised?'_ Rachel thought, _'I'm just one of the guys, right? Of course I'll eat lunch with him! It wasn't anything weird....was it?'_

"Yeah... Toasting my bread with a energy blast isn't what I call good eats..." David said, then thinking,_ 'That had to be the corniest thing I could have said back... Damnit David, you can do better...'_

She laughed a little at his response. "I didn't know you did that too! With your energy blasts, I'd think you'd turn bread into dust, not toast!" _'Aww crap! I just dissed him! This is bad, I have to calm down…'_

Without thinking, he said, "Pick you up at 11:45?" _'Pick her up? We live in the same house!' _David just looked to the side and at the ground after that...

"Wha?" She looked up to see him staring at the floor disconsolately. She smiled a little. "Sure, Dav-"

Suddenly Jerry came flying through the wall, smashing into the computer behind them.

He stumbled as he stood up. "Sorry to break up anything that is happening but we have a new problem." He pointed to the human-sized Sentinel. "That thing can pack a punch and what's really great is it's now our size but four times our strength." Jerry panted as he tried to catch his breath. "You two get going I will hold it off long enough for you to get out." He flew upwards and shot down a powerful wind blast. The Sentinel put up its hand and a blue glow surrounded its palm. Jerry's blast was reflected and smashed him upwards into the ceiling. He hit it hard and began to fall; the Sentinel wasted no time in attacking as he flew up and hit Jerry in the stomach, then grabbed his arm and tossed him down into some boxes. Blood was coming from his mouth as he stood up. He was afraid at the moment and angry at the same time. "YOU TWO GET OUT NOW!"

"What?" Rachel yelled, "We can't just leave you here!"

David became serious. "Alright, let's go," he said to Rachel. His eyes became ablaze, he knew they had to get out quick. He fired a blast directly through the near by wall. He quick grabbed Rachel by the wrist and began to run out the hole he had made. Stumbling, Rachel tried to see Jerry but could not match David's frantic pace.

Jerry bent his knees and sucked his weight into the ground. The air around him began to spin violently. It grabbed everything around it and began spinning it in a violent circle, the speed and power of the wind being fed by Jerry. He was going to give it his all; this new Sentinel was much stronger than the others and far superior in speed, agility, and offense. He had only one hope at the moment, and that was to use his powerful hurricane to destroy the entire place…

* * *

A cliffie! I'm so good at those… XD You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! And **please** comment; I want to know if this is an idea you guys like or if I should get this slop off the boards.

Remember, this story is the collaboration **actual people**. If you want to be in the story, just click on over to MSN Groups, look for RoleplayDimension and sign up!


End file.
